Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck
Riri, Fifi et Loulou (Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck en VO) sont des personnages de fiction de l'univers de Donald Duck, créés en 1937 par Ted Osborne et Al Taliaferro pour les studios Disney. D'apparence physique identique, ils sont les neveux de Donald Duck et les petits-neveux de Balthazar Picsou. Du statut de petites pestes dans leurs premières apparitions, ils ont évolué en sages Castors Juniors, sauvant souvent leurs oncles de situations périlleuses. Création et évolution Ils apparaissent pour la première fois le 17 octobre 1937 dans un des « strips » hebdomadaires de Donald, qui sera adapté au cinéma sous le titre ''Les Neveux de Donald'' (Donald's Nephews) le 15 avril 1938. Leur mère, Della Duck, les confie quelques jours à son frère Donald pendant l'hospitalisation de son mari, victime de l'explosion d'un pétard que les trois sacripants ont placé sous son fauteuil. Par la suite, il ne sera plus jamais question des parents de Riri, Fifi et Loulou et la garde deviendra permanente. Les trois canetons ont été des nombreuses aventures de leur oncle Donald à partir de 1942, puis de leur grand-oncle Picsou après sa création en 1947. À partir des gags et histoires de Al Taliaferro et de Carl Barks, Don Rosa, dans un dessin de couverture pour le mensuel français Picsou magazine, a déterminé trois époques : * Les années 1930, pendant lesquelles ils sont les as des bêtises. * Les années 1940, où leur énergie passe davantage dans des jeux que dans la méchanceté. * Les années 1950 enfin, où l'âge de raison est atteint, sous l'influence bénéfique de Grand-mère Donald, avec l'adhésion aux Castors Juniors dont ils deviennent rapidement des généraux multi-décorés. Grâce à leur manuel, source inépuisable de connaissance, ils sont devenus indispensables aux chasses aux trésors de l'oncle Picsou. Aucun moyen de les différencier physiquement de manière sûre n'existant, les dessinateurs ont tenté de leur attribuer une couleur de vêtements : Riri en rouge (ou orange), Fifi en bleu et Loulou en vert. En revanche, lors de leur première apparition cinématographique dans Les Neveux de Donald (1938), Riri est en rouge, Fifi en orange et Loulou en vert. Dans la Bande à Picsou, toutefois, la version française fait de Riri le canneton bleu, et de Fifi, le canneton rouge. Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'un simple caprice ou d'une erreur de la traduction. En effet, dans la version anglaise, Huey est le canneton rouge, alors que Dewey est le canneton bleu. Dans Couacs en vrac, en revanche, les trois cannetons retrouveront leurs couleurs habituelles. Reste le mystère de savoir comment Donald parvient à les reconnaître si facilement. Ce mystère fut résolu dans Un œil pour le détail, une histoire de Don Rosa, où l'on apprend que Donald a un problème au niveau de la rétine, ce qui lui confère une vision excellente pour voir les détails les plus minimes. Balthazar Picsou tente d'en tirer profit mais sans succès vu la maladresse de Donald. Un quatrième « neveu » (du nom de Phooey en anglais) est apparu de façon sporadique dans certaines bandes dessinées mais son existence n'a jamais été réellement expliquée. On s'accorde généralement à dire qu'il s'agit d'une erreur des dessinateurs, qui dessinent quatre cannetons dans une case, au lieu de trois. Origine des prénoms D'après leur créateur Al Taliaferro, Huey, Dewey et Louie doivent leurs prénoms à deux hommes politiques et un animateur américains des années 1907 : * Huey Pierce Long (1893-1935), gouverneur puis sénateur de Louisiane * Thomas Edmund Dewey (1902-1971), gouverneur de l'état de New York * Louie Schmitt (1908-1993), animateur qui participa notamment aux films Blanche-Neige et les sept nains et Bambi. Cependant, dans la série télévisée Couacs en vrac (Quack Pack, 1996-97), on apprend leurs prénoms complets : Hubert, Deuteronomy et Louis. Dans la version française, ils sont baptisés respectivement Nestor, Oscar et Désiré. Histoire de famille Donald n'est pas le seul personnage Disney à avoir des neveux : * Balthazar Picsou est l’oncle de Donald Duck ; * Mickey l’oncle de Jojo et Michou ; * Minnie la tante de Millie et Mélody ; * Daisy Duck la tante de Lili, Lulu et Zizi ; * Dingo l'oncle de Gilbert ; * Géo Trouvetou l'oncle de Pascal Neutron ; * Gontran Bonheur l'oncle de Shamrock ; * Popop Duck l'oncle de Bichou Duck ; * Clarabelle la tante de Betsy ; * José Carioca l'oncle de Zico et Zeca ; * Les Rapetou les oncles des Rapetou juniors, etc. Riri, Fifi et Loulou au cinéma [[Fichier:Fil1938nephews.jpg|thumb|229px|Riri, Fifi et Loulou dans Les Neveux de Donald.]] Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont apparus dans de nombreux courts-métrages depuis Les Neveux de Donald (Donald's Nephews) le 15 avril 1938. Dans la série télévisée La Bande à Picsou en 1987, leur personnalité est plus inspirée des bandes dessinées que de leurs premiers films. C'est leur débrouillardise et non leur insolence qui est mise en avant. Dans Couacs en vrac (Quack Pack, 1996), ils deviennent des [[Fichier:HueyDeweyAndLouie-QuackPack.jpg|thumb|(De gauche à droite) Riri, Loulou et Fifi dans la série, Couacs en vrac]]adolescents et acquièrent des personnalités distinctes. Riri est le leader, se montrant très attiré par l'argent, le pouvoir et les filles. Fifi est l'intellectuel, souvent en recherche de tranquilité et d'indépendance (un caractère qui avait déjà été ébauché dans la Bande à Picsou). Loulou est le plus sportif du groupe, qui a tendance à suivre ses deux frères. Afin de trancher encore plus avec les autres versions et pour marquer leur individualisation, leurs voix seront assurées par trois acteurs différents : Alexis Thomassian, Donald Reignoux et Charles Pestel (les informations concernant la répartition des rôle entre les trois sont malheureusement incertaines et les avis divergent) Mais ce n'est là qu'une parenthèse et ils retrouveront leur âge originel dans leurs apparitions suivantes : Mickey Mouse Works et Disney's tous en boîte. Filmographie *1938 : Les Neveux de Donald (Donald's Nephews) *1938 : Good Scouts *1938 : Donald's Golf Game *1939 : The Hockey Champ *1939 : Sea Scouts *1940 : L'Entreprenant M. Duck (Mr. Duck Steps Out) *1940 : Fire Chief *1941 : The Nifty Nineties (id.) *1941 : Truant Officer Donald *1942 : Donald's Snow Fight *1943 : Home Defense *1944 : Donald Duck and the Gorilla *1944 : Donald's Off Day *1945 : Donald's Crime *1947 : Straight Shooters *1948 : Soup's On *1949 : Donald's Happy Birthday *1950 : Lion Around *1951 : Lucky Number *1952 : Trick or Treat *1953 : Don's Fountain of Youth *1953 : Canvas Back Duck *1954 : Spare the Rod *1954 : Donald's Diary *1961 : The Litterbug *1967 : Scrooge McDuck and Money *1983 : Le Noël de Mickey (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *1987 : Sport Goofy in Soccermania *1987 : ''La Bande à Picsou'''' (DuckTales). Série télévisée diffusée de 1987 à 1989. *1988 : ''Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue *1990 : Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Épisode télé spécial anti-drogue. *1996 : ''Couacs en vrac'' (Quack Pack). Série télévisée. *1999 : Mickey, il était une fois Noël (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) *1999 : Mickey Mouse Works. Série télévisée. *2001 : Mickey, la magie de Noël (Mickey's Magical Christmas : Snowed In At The House Of Mouse). Compilation de courts-métrages. *2001 : Disney's tous en boîte (Disney's House of Mouse). Série télévisée. *2002 : Mickey, le club des méchants (Mickey's House of Villains). Compilation de courts-métrages. *2004 : Mickey, il était deux fois Noël (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas). *2006 : La Maison de Mickey. Série télévisée. Les voix de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Voix originales *Clarence Nash (courts-métrages « classiques ») *Russi Taylor (DuckTales, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, etc.) *Jeannie Elias, Pamela Segall et Elizabeth Daily (Quack Pack) *Tony Anselmo (Disney's House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse Works) Voix internationales : * France : Martine Reigner (depuis 1989) Riri, Fifi et Loulou en bandes dessinées Riri, Fifi et Loulou ont joué un rôle majeur dans les aventures dessinées de Donald et Picsou. Ils sont également présents à travers leur appartenance aux Castors Juniors (en anglais The Junior Woodchucks). Leur Manuel - dont cinq tomes ont été publiés en France dans les années 1970-1980 - contient les réponses à tous les problèmes de la vie quotidienne. Cette organisation de jeunesse, calquée sur le mouvement scout et ayant pour buts la transmission du savoir et la préservation de l'environnement, a largement contribué à faire des petits démons d'origine des canetons responsables. Dans Some Heir Over the Rainbow, ils sont mis à l'épreuve par Picsou, tout comme Donald et Gontran Bonheur, qui souhaite désigner un héritier. Picsou confie à chacun 1.000 USD. Donald les utilise pour payer les traites de sa nouvelle voiture ; Gontran les enterre comptant sur sa chance pour ne pas en avoir besoin ; Riri, Fifi et Loulou les confient à un chercheur de trésors. Alors que Picsou s'apprête à désigner Gontran, qu'il a jugé le plus prudent même s'il estime que « la vie est injuste », les trois canetons font fortune grâce à la découverte du trésor et Picsou en fait ses héritiers. Jeux vidéos Riri, Fifi et Loulou apparaissent dans Disney's Magical Quest 3 et dans la saga Kingdom Hearts en tant que vendeurs d'objets en tous genres et en tant que vendeurs de glaces dans la Ville de Traverse et à la Forteresse Oubliée. Noms dans différentes langues De même que pour leurs cousines Lili, Lulu et Zizi, leurs prénoms sont souvent la répétition des mêmes sons, avec juste un changement de consonnes ou de voyelles : *Allemand : Tick, Trick und Track *Anglais : Huey, Dewey and Louie *Arabe : سوسو, توتو، لولو (Sousou, Touto, Loulou) *Danois : Rip, Rap og Rup *Espagnol : Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito (Espagne); Hugo, Paco y Luis (Amérique latine) *Espéranto : Hui, Dui kaj Lui *Estonien : Hups, Tups ja Lups *Finnois : Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu *Français : Riri, Fifi et Loulou *Grec : Χιούι, Ντιούι και Λιούι (Khioúi, Dioúi ke Lioúi) *Hongrois : Tiki, Niki és Viki *Indonésien : Kwak, Kwik dan Kwek *Islandais : Ripp, Rapp og Rupp *Italien : Qui, Quo e Qua *Japonais : ヒューイ・デューイ・ルーイ (Hūi・Dūi・Rūi) *Néerlandais : Kwik, Kwek en Kwak *Norvégien : Ole, Dole og Doffen *Polonais : Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio *Portugais : Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho *Russe : Билли, Вилли и Дилли (Billi, Villi i Dilli) *Serbe : Раја, Гаја и Влаја (Raja, Gaja i Vlaja) *Suédois : Knatte, Fnatte och Tjatte *Tchèque : Bulik, Dulik a Kulik *Turc : Can, Cin ve Cem Catégorie:Personnage de l'univers de Donald Duck Catégorie:Habitant de Donaldville Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Famille Duck Catégorie:Personnage créé par Al Taliaferro Catégorie:Castor Junior Catégorie:Créé en 1937